


Just venting like the rest

by Xomizztaytayox



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Jonerys, Season 8, fuck D&D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xomizztaytayox/pseuds/Xomizztaytayox
Summary: Venting the pain out of my system about the horribleness that was Game of Thrones Season 8





	Just venting like the rest

Hi guys,

I’m not a fic writer never really tried but I am an avid follower of the jonerys tag. I just wanted to speak out because I know we’ve all been needing it. There has been no other tag that I am proud of other than the Jonerys writers. You guys are beautifully relentless in the way that you update and sacrifice your time and energy to create a coherent story. 

Jonerys and this fandom got me through a horrible year this and reading all of your stories has truly helped distract me and keep me carrying on. There is nothing I am more grateful for and as far as any ship I have ever shipped, this fandom has been the most dedicated and I cannot express my gratitude enough. That is why I am making this post. I am deeply saddened for us at how this season turned out. “Game of thrones isn’t about happy endings.” Is the defense I hear for this season but there is a way to have a fitting end without things being too happy. Our precious Daenerys did not get the ending that she deserved. It was abrupt, wild, and made no cohesive story telling sense with the chatacwge that e have known for seven years. Jon Snow became a shell, a parody, someone we could have never foreseen going this route. They clearly stated that themes are for “8th grade book reports” and they wanted to “subvert expectations” which is why the fandom is messed up. Subverting with no reasoning or plot, is an assault on the mind. When a story comes to an end, the audience should have a general idea of what is about to happen while watching it go down tastefully and in a beautiful manner. We did not receive that. We got shat on. Hard. I am trying to find the positive in this season. The fandom is a positive in itself keeping memes alive through the pain. I don’t know. I just know I’m rambling and so thankful for all of you all. Do not let terrible writing getting you down. Boatbaby, and foreshadowing from season 7 were all dropped for no reason. Something must have gone down before the final rewrite of season 8. Maybe we will never know, but let this be a lesson to future and aspiring writers to always handle your characters with care and to actually TAKE and ACCEPT feedback because the people consuming your product may have a different view that you’re not seeing. Whether it be how you are writing a character or an overall story arc. Dumb and Dumber didn’t consult anyone, they didn’t ask for advice, they didn’t care. They didn’t care about the fans or the expectations, or even the overall story arc. Many characters were assassinated this season and I for one, have never seen this happen in any fantasy series as bad as this one. Which is why I’m heart broken. I hope everyone continues to write. To be honest, it’s been hard for me to even read fanfic now because I remember the pain of what happened last night. But we should all continue to remind each other that season 8 was not the characters we know and love. They were shells, completely changed, and battered to oblivion. We can’t change the past, but we can move on and learn to heal from the fact that Game of Thrones was finished by a bunch of hacks who deserve NOTHING from us. Signing off. Maybe one day I’ll write a fanfic. I’ve been too afraid to try. Maybe it helps. So we’ll see. Until then, I love you guys! You have become my family without even knowing it and I wish you the best. If we happen to come across being in the same fandom again, I hope it treats its story and characters well. Keep strong and keep writing!

Love you all!


End file.
